


疯泰疯微小说三十题

by AllfortheKing



Series: 七国散伙人 [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllfortheKing/pseuds/AllfortheKing
Summary: 考研只有两周了我还在摸鱼哈哈哈不活啦
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Aerys II Targaryen
Series: 七国散伙人 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399033





	疯泰疯微小说三十题

**Author's Note:**

> 考研只有两周了我还在摸鱼哈哈哈不活啦

Adventure（冒险）  
表白之后的第三天，伊里斯受够了泰温的顾左右而言他。  
于是他决定去夜袭这头冥顽不灵的狮子。

Angst（焦虑）  
到底要不要开城门？

Crackfic（片段）  
“Not once？Not in any way？”  
泰温想起王子落在自己肩上的银发。  
“Never.”

Crime（背德）  
伊里斯讨厌雷加的原因之一是嫉妒。

Crossover（混合同人）  
德古拉的造主在下一盘大棋，而栽够了跟头的红龙对此毫无兴趣。

Death（死亡）  
“你被你那侏儒儿子杀了还死在厕所里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”

Episode Related（剧情透露）  
泰温决心拯救天下苍生，结束伊里斯的疯狂统治。

Fantasy（幻想）  
泰温不会在意不切实际的东西。  
他只是觉得，如果……就好了。

Fetish（恋物癖）  
泰温很喜欢金手项链在脖子上的坠重感。  
尤其是伊里斯给他戴上去的那一刻。

First Time（第一次）  
九岁的伊里斯和十岁的泰温在练武场上打了平手。

Fluff（轻松）  
有事首相干，没事……哎呀你们懂得。

Future Fic（未来）  
未来里他们天天在地狱你追我赶上蹿下跳翻旧账踩痛脚，从第一层乱搞到第七层再胡搞回第一层。

Horror（惊悚）  
泰温看着他笑了。  
可他刚起床，真的什么都没干呢！

Humor（幽默）  
泰温讨厌幽默。  
想听他笑的话，还是按在床上咯吱一通比较可行。  
史蒂芬：只是对你来说可行好吗表哥你作死不要拉着我。

Hurt/Comfort（伤害／慰藉）  
他们一直在互相伤害。  
并且无师自通地认定不可能得到对方的慰藉。  
以及把自己想要慰藉对方的想法掐死在脑海里。  
（不然他们早和好了妈的）

Kinky（变态／怪癖）  
泰温喜欢看伊里斯穿红衣戴金饰。  
当然，穿得越少越好，戴的位置越私密越好。

Parody（仿效）  
谈论国事的时候，伊里斯习惯把一只手放在泰温后颈上。  
几天不手贱就浑身痒痒的史蒂芬试图模仿，被冰山狮子严厉地瞪了。  
哼辣鸡双标怪。

Poetry（诗歌／韵文）  
泰温截获了伊里斯给乔安娜的情书。  
“乔安娜已有婚约，殿下还是换个人追的好。”  
“哦……那你自己收着吧。”

Romance（浪漫）  
“起来吧，伊里斯·坦格利安，七王国的骑士。”  
“起来吧，泰温·兰尼斯特，国王之手。”

Suspense（悬念）  
疯王的尸体不见了！

Time Travel（时空旅行）  
“来自过去的无法记忆未来，来自未来的无法改变过去。”某人的笔记里写着，“时空旅行毫无意义。”

Tragedy（悲剧）  
他本该是不同的。  
他曾经是不同的。  
又  
问：一个头铁和一个心硬，怎样才能he？  
答：弄个平行世界让他们ooc吧（允悲）。

AU（平行宇宙剧情）  
“真龙不会向任何人低头！”韦赛里斯把年幼的妹妹牢牢护在身后，拔剑对准追兵。  
少年铁卫翻了个白眼：“你爹不光向我爹低头了还给他咬呢。”  
一起来的金发侏儒表示：“昨天是反过来的。”

OOC（角色个性偏差）  
“一个侍女也敢媚惑国王陛下。拖出去吊死。”

UST（未解决情欲）  
“殿下？王后陛下传你和蕾拉公主过去。”  
“知、知道了！”

PWP（拉灯）  
詹米爵士是守护国王的铁卫。  
他万万没想到自己站岗的第一个晚上，就听到了老爹和国王互相不可描述时不可描述的声音。  
他真以为有孩子在他们会收敛一点的。

RPS（真人同人）  
emmm……  
《哥斯拉2》？

与疯泰无关的两条：  
Jack Sue（杰克苏）  
雷加是七国少女们的梦中情人。  
劳勃也是。  
詹姆也是。  
看来少女们还挺花心的哈哈哈哈哈。

Mary Sue（玛丽苏）  
瑟曦是七国最美的女子。  
怎么就只遇到一个真爱她的男人呢。


End file.
